For example in plants in the drinks industry, it is common and known to sterilise or disinfect the closures used to close filled bottles or other containers, in particular cap-like closures such as screw closures, flat caps, crown corks etc., before use i.e. before their application to the respective container.
For this sterilisation, amongst others UV radiation, in particular UV-C radiation, is suitable, to which the closures are exposed on their outer and inner face for a sufficient treatment duration, for example for a treatment time of around 120 seconds.
UV radiation sources in the sense of the invention are in particular all known UV radiation sources or UV lamps, amongst others mercury-doped high-pressure and low-pressure lamps or high-pressure and low-pressure gas discharge lamps, but also quartz lamps, deuterium lamps etc. emitting UV radiation. Preferably the UV radiation sources in the sense of the invention are low-pressure gas discharge lamps emitting UV light and preferably rod-shaped, low-pressure, gas discharge lamps emitting UV light.
The term “substantially” in the sense of the invention means deviations from the precise value by +/−10%, preferably +/−5% and/or deviations in form of changes irrelevant to function.